


Someday

by Railgun



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Battle, Determination, Dialogue, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Losing, Platonic Relationships, Teasing, failure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Railgun/pseuds/Railgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will beat him, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> **_Repost from FF.net._**
> 
> **_Super Smash Bros. is owned by Nintendo._**

He dropped to the ground and was alarmed by the tip of the Master Sword directed upon his face. Pit blinked to assure himself if he was seeing things correctly, more at the fact that he was soiled onto the ground—immobilized on the ability to move. If he were, his poor face could receive a scratch by the blade and pierce his skin.

Link was watching him cautiously, his strict blue eyes never took Pit off. Once the angel perceived his harsh gesture, he quickly surrendered and placed his head back down. He sighed in disappointment.

"Not again..."

Link's face softened and withdrew his sword away from Pit, aware of his defeat. The beaten angel rose up, wiping his robes from any dirt that had accumulated.

He sighed again, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "I lost again."

Link smirked, amused that another victory was gained against the commander of Palutena's army. The same leader was also the upbeat and strong willed angel who claimed that one day he would win against Hyrule's hero.

Unfortunately, this just added to the many failures Pit had in every battle with Link. He could never seem to sweep the battlefield opposed to him, and was beginning to feel irritated about it. He was sure he would conquer with the intense training and several wins. Prior to the match, Pit had even told Link that this would be the day he would lose. He was severely wrong, the way Link moved his sword and spamming his projectiles still gave a hard time for Pit to adapt, even with his guardian orbitars.

"Man, I guess all that training I have been doing isn't as effective as I thought," Pit muttered on his workout and training routine. "This loss just proves it."

"Perhaps you should change some of your training methods," Link suggested to the bitter angel. "Either that, or your fighting strategies are flawed."

Pit frowned. "Let me tell you that I have battled against others, and managed to snag some wins. But you, you're a whole different story. All I want is a win from you since the very first battle we had."

Link chuckled, it seemed that the friendly rivalry between him and the angel was still alive and well. "Well, you're going to have to try harder there Pit."

He placed the Master Sword back in sheath. "Frankly, I'm growing tired of always winning against you," he teased. "When will you ever manage to score a win?"

Pit fumed at the snickering Link, the nerve of him! Pit did not sit well with being in the spotlight for mockery, especially with his own rival in the Smash World. "Hey! One day, I will break that sword and shield of yours and you'll see that even the Underworld army is better than you, pretty boy!"

"I'll take your words seriously once you manage to land a win. Also, I'm not sure if you can destroy a sword that has been blessed."

"Hah! Lady Palutena is stronger than any of Hyrule's goddesses, you can bet my words on that!"

"And, this is where you fall."

Pit paused himself, musing on what the Hylian meant. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Link placed a hand on the angel's shoulder, ready to tell him some important information. "This is the problem—not the training, but the attitude. You're a little cocky. How about you focus more on the actual battle, than just winning?"

He lightly smiled. "I think it's time that you start relaxing yourself and just fight without any restriction. Everyone likes to win, I know. However, to ignore everything else and just focusing on winning isn't going to get you anywhere."

He chuckled once more at Pit who was listening attentively. "It's funny, but I'm not as good as you think I am. I have lost to other fighters myself, but I just keep going. I suggest you do the same."

"Are you implying that I stop trying to achieve my goal in beating you?"

"No, you're misinterpreting my words. I mean that you need to stop going so overboard with your confidence, and you don't have to get worked up. It's just a loss."

"But I have lost to you _several_ times, Link. It's getting annoying," Pit argued.

"Okay, so what? Just keep trying, keep practicing—but don't get too cocky. Also..."

"Also...what?"

"...To be honest, you are getting a little harder to win against."

Pit's eyes widened and his mouth fell agape at those words, was that true? Had Link truly meant that? "Really?"

"Yeah, you are getting tougher. You just need to restrain yourself in getting over confident. Alright?"

The angel's face softened, his attitude was changed slightly. He didn't think he would ever hear such words from Hyrule's warrior. "I guess..."

Pit then wanted to say something more but Link slapped on his shoulder lightly, finalizing his speech with words of encouragement. "You will win someday, I just know it."

He walked off, leaving an astonished Pit. The angel took a few moments to absorb those words and then smirked at the Hylian whose appearance was fading in the distance. It gave him a new meaning, and more incentive to work harder. If this kept up, then his goal would most definitely be fulfilled.

"Someday Pit, someday."

**Author's Note:**

>  **_I decided to tackle on the Pit/Link rivalry and I'm quite pleased with how it turned out. Not to mention I kinda ship them...well platonically that is, I see them as bros._**
> 
> **_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
